Wrong
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Because, honestly, there has to be another definition; one that makes it okay for a girl to love a boy despite blood and family just because it feels so right.


AN- Second Jalex, this one has actual hints of incest. And sexual activity between siblings. Nothing too graphic but the anti-incest should look away.

* * *

Maybe if she'd cracked a book once or twice, she'd get it. That not everything is what it seems and that sometimes 'wrong' isn't always wrong.

What is wrong anyway? Loving someone so much you'd do you anything for them? Being so protective in hopes the other doesn't get hurt? Maybe glances across the room between eyes that are the exact same shade of brown?

One day, she actually snaps and picks up the dictionary. She needs to know why he always says "this is wrong" Because, honestly, there _has_ to be another definition; one that makes it okay for a girl to love a boy despite blood and family just because it feels so right.

* * *

_1. not in accordance with what is morally right or good: a wrong deed._

He kissed her once.

It was the middle of the night and they'd been fighting about something stupid (probably her over use of magic or something).

And they'd been stepping closer and closer, yelling in whispers and snapping in mutters. Then they were nose to nose and there was this crackle of electricity between them and he just stopped talking, stopped fighting, leaned down and kissed her.

And she's Alex Russo so of course she didn't back down and her arms went around his neck like they were supposed to or something and she kissed him back.

He pushed her away; shook his head and refused to meet her eyes.

"This is wrong."

He went up to bed; they didn't talk for a week.

* * *

_2. deviating from truth or fact; erroneous: a wrong answer._

"How do you feel?"

They're alone again (they usually always are nowadays). She sits on the couch, watching his back as he stands at the kitchen counter. She sees his muscles tense but she doesn't care because she's always loved making his skin crawl.

"About?" He tries to sound casual but she can just make out the crack in his voice.

"I read a book," And it's funny when his head whips around really, really fast because, hello, she's Alex Russo and she doesn't read, remember?

"It was Flowers in the Attic. Harper recommended it." Which is a funny way to put it considering she only knew about the romance because of how Harper couldn't stop expressing her disgust for it.

"Isn't that the twisted book where-"

"The brother and sister fall in love."

Her words bring silence and Justin doesn't look at her. And she's tired of this so she stands up and walks over to him and leans against the counter and _makes_ him look at her.

"It's wrong," he tells her.

"It wasn't for them," she whispers.

For the first time, she feels vulnerable. This moment, she's putting her heart on the line and for once he has the power to crush her.

"It is for us."

And just like that…..he has.

"Wrong answer," she snaps.

Then she flees.

* * *

_3. not correct in action, judgment, opinion, method, etc., as a person; in error: You are wrong to blame him._

So her heart? Is broken beyond repair. Her self-esteem? Doesn't exist.

She's sick and tired of feeling like this. Unwanted, unloved and un-needed. So, she decides to stop living in the past. It's time to move forward, to find someone else.

(someone who doesn't ignite every feeling in her body from just a look because that's _wrong_)

He wears leather jackets and rides a motorcycle and kind of reminds her of Dean but nowhere near as sweet. When he kisses her, he bites her lip and he never holds her hand. Her parents don't approve and even Max hates him.

Justin doesn't say anything; he never does.

One night, she stumbles in way past her curfew, drunk off her ass and giggling at every little thing. And the light flickers and there's Justin, sitting on the couch, arms crossed in disapproval.

"You're late."

"Sorry, dad," Alex says, then guffaws because she's just so funny.

"Stop!" he whispers fiercely, and he's suddenly in front of her, grabbing her arms and shaking some sense into her.

"This isn't you. Jesus, Alex, what has he done to you?"

And suddenly she's sober and she's glaring at him.

"_He_ didn't do this."

Her meaning is clear; he drops her arms and stalks upstairs.

* * *

_4. not proper or usual; not in accordance with requirements or recommended practice: the wrong way to hold a golf club._

"You're doing it wrong," her father says gently.

Her hand grips the wand and her mind is trying to remember the spell but all she can see is JustinJustinJustin and heartbreak hurts more than anything else in the world.

"Sorry."

Her parents know something is wrong; Alex hasn't been snarky or rude in ages. She goes to school and gets grades but she's lifeless- a shell of what she used to be.

"The spell is "Venni Venni Vichy, make this apple peachy. I know you can do this, Alex."

She sighs, stands up a little bit straighter and tries again; she barely to change the hue of the apple. Tears form in her eyes and she's tired and she's frustrated (and hurt beyond repair) and done. Just done.

"I don't feel well, "she mumbles before scurrying out of the lair.

She runs smack into Justin in the kitchen and he holds her for a second (ohgoditfeelssoright) to keep her upright. Eyes lock and he sees what he's doing to her but she pushes past him before he can say a word.

She doesn't want to hear "wrong" ever again.

* * *

_5. out of order; awry; amiss: Something is wrong with the machine._

Alex can't sleep anymore. Her dreams are nightmares in which she gets her happy ending and this hole inside her is finally filled. One night, she sneaks downstairs for something to eat and tip-toes past her parents' room.

"There's something wrong with Alex," her mother says.

Alex freezes; there's no way she's going to ignore this now. She kneels down next to the door.

"At least she finally dumped that boy," her father's voice grumbles.

"Maybe that's why. I don't know, Jerry, she's just not our daughter anymore. She works, does her chores, doesn't talk back. She doesn't talk at all!"

"I know-"

"And we're not the only ones who noticed. Justin has been worried too."

Alex's heart stops for a moment; so he's been worried too. She's not exactly sure how she feels about the three of them sitting around the kitchen table, drinking tea and analyzing why she's so messed up.

"Maybe we should talk to her?" her mother suggests.

"No, this might be one of those things she needs to deal with herself. Let her come to us."

Silence ascends and the light clicks off. She continues down to the kitchen, thankful for once to have a father like hers.

* * *

_6. not suitable or appropriate: He always says the wrong thing._

She barges into his room a couple days later.

"Can I help you?" He doesn't even look up from his book.

"I hear you were talking about me with mom and dad. Telling them all about my dirty little secret?"

"No."

"Of course not. Because then you'd have to admit that it's your little secret too."

She sees his face redden behind the book.

"It is not."

"Yes it is. Because you feel it too so stop lying to me!" She rarely gets this upset with him but she's sickandtired of being the only one 'wrong' here. "I know you do. It's why you hated Dean and Mason and that guy. Because you lo-"

"No I don't!"

He flies off the bed and stands in front of her, daring her to say another word. She stands straight and tall because this is a challenge she gladly takes on.

"Yes. You. Do."

They kiss. Because they're standing close and she's tired of fighting and maybe he is too. They kiss like they're the last two people on Earth and this is their salvation. They kiss like their lives depend on one another. They kiss until they can no longer breathe.

"This can't happen, Alex," he whispers hoarsely.

"You need to stop saying that," she replies simply.

And before he can say anything else, she kisses him again.

* * *

_7. (of clothing) that should be worn or kept inward or under: You're wearing the sweater wrong side out._

They go down for dinner that night and take the same seats they always do (the ones right next to each other). She tries not to touch him and he never asks her to hand him anything. It's about ten minutes in, and Max's eyebrows have been furrowed since the moment they sat down.

"Alex. Why's your shirt all wrong?"

Justin nearly drops his fork and Alex manages to save face by rolling her eyes (and praying she wasn't blushing).

"Because it's opposite day. Dur."

"But...Justin's shirt isn't wrong."

"He's opposite enough as it is," Alex remarks dryly.

Justin glares and her parents are so happy that she sounds like Alex again, they don't even scold her for being rude.

Under the table, she feels his hand brush against hers.

* * *

_8. that which is wrong, or not in accordance with morality, goodness, or truth; evil: I committed many wrongs._

They manage a whole year. A year of sneaking and lying and stolen moments and panicked thoughts. A whole year of being happy and in love. A whole year before it crashes down in front of them.

Their mother catches them.

Alex has had a bad day; she's gotten into a huge fight with Harper, she's failed a History test and her painting was not coming out the way she hopes. She's spent most of the afternoon in her room, not even coming down for dinner.

Justin comes up to check on her. He closes the door behind him and joins her on the bed. She lays her head on his shoulder and he takes her hand in his. She rants and cries and he just sits there with her until there's nothing left. Then he kisses her.

When they're around the world, he always keeps at least a foot of space between them; but the second the door closes and it's himandher, he can't keep his hands off her- holding her hand, brushing her cheek with his thumb- and she likes to think it's his way of making up for the months of torture he put her through, fighting every inch of this because he felt one of them had to.

Because every instance of contact between them makes her feel more and more alive.

So, he pushes her down on the bed and they're kissing and there's this heat that's forming and she needs him now and…

And the door opens. And there's a scream of horror and disgust and their mother is standing in the doorway, her eyes wide and filled with hurt, anger, and betrayal.

* * *

_9. an injustice: The wrongs they suffered aged them._

So the fallout is bad.

Their parents scream at them about 'wrong' and 'shame' and 'disgust' and 'incest' and Alex sits on the couch, hearing the words but ignoring them all the less.

Don't they realize she knows all this? That those had been the very reasons she tried to talk herself out of how she felt but in the end, her heart won over her head.

So after they yell themselves hoarse, Alex stands up and tells them exactly where they can stick their fancy words and stalks upstairs. But she stops because Justin is still sitting on the couch and for a moment, she panics and thinks of the pain she'd experienced and how it's going to be worse to live without him now that she knows what it's like.

To her immense and forever relief, he stands up and joins her on the stairs. They ignore the tense atmosphere and spend the night in the same room. She sees the strain this has put on him in the few short minutes, his eyes are weary and he looks like he's aged one hundred years.

They leave home that night; pack their bags and sneak away in the darkness.

* * *

_11. in a wrong manner; not rightly; awry; amiss: You did it wrong again._

"You're doing it wrong."

Alex sighs, counts to ten in her head, and flips her dark hair over her shoulder. She picks up the diaper and moves towards her daughter again.

Justin grabs the white object out of her hand.

"Why don't you let me handle that? This way Mackenzie can actually, you know, be comfortable."

"If you'd given me another minute," she explains, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'd have done it just fine."

"She needed it before she turned five, Alex."

Justin finishes in record time and hoists the little girl into his arms. Alex's witty retort dies on her lips as she looks at their daughter. The amazement of having brought another life into the world and the relief that she was absolutely imperfection free never fails to silence her.

Justin slips Mackenzie into her arms and Alex stares down at their miracle and her heart fills with love and she looks up at Justin and she just know he's thinking the exact same thing.

They haven't spoken to their parents or friends in years; they've been using assumed names and are constantly looking over their shoulder in a permanent state of paranoia.

But, then there are moments like these that the word 'wrong' feel absolutely insignificant.

* * *

AN- I'm not sure how I feel about the ending. What do you guys think?


End file.
